


Sundown

by fondofit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi are separated from the rest of their team because of a passing sandstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I got the inspiration to write this while playing Spec Ops: The Line.

The sun feels like hell on the back of Levi’s neck. He knows it is red from the exposure of sun and sand, but he doesn’t have time to care. The heat is becoming unbearable. He takes a bandana from a pocket on the inside of his uniform coat and wipes the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, tucking it into his collar. He feels the grit of sweat, sand and dirt from under his fingertips soak into the already stained cloth. It’s fucking disgusting, but the best he’s got to stay comfortable right now.

Erwin stands above him, overlooking the edge of the beige walls of the roof of an abandoned home as he’s recouping. The sounds of a radio echo in the air, the happy voices and addictive beat of music breaking the eerie silence of their surroundings. It’s been three hours since the sandstorm separated the both of them from the other Squad Leaders. It was a nasty and sudden storm that he would like to avoid again if at all possible. Levi sighs as he breathes in the dry air thinking back. 

He had grabbed his Commander’s hand on instinct and quickly pulled him into a shop’s broken window. He had shoved the same bandana now tucked into his collar towards Erwin’s face while covering his with his own coat. They stumbled blindly into the store, he remembers the echoes of his squad yelling to take cover being drowned out by the storm, only to find it’s floor had given way to a three story deep hole. 

Levi now sports a smart black bruise on his hip and a slight strain in his ankle, while Erwin got out of the fall relatively unscathed except for the scratch across the right cheekbone. Of course, part of that luck was because of Levi and some old piles of clothing and trash that has cushioned his superior’s fall.

After gathering themselves, they made an attempt to make radio contact. Nothing but static came through their earpieces and all Erwin could say was “It’s probably because of the storm.” Levi nodded, put off but silent. He could feel his throat burning, he figured the storm hit him harder than he assumed. Erwin must have noticed the silence, because he offers him a canteen and the warm, slightly sweet liquid slides down his throat with an aching burn. Levi hands it back with a nod of thanks.

They travel for two of those three hours underground. Holes in the above ceiling light the way with a dull orange glow. It’s out of the sun, but the heat radiates in these narrow walkways. There are remnants of the area being inhabited, but whoever has set up camp in the walkways were long gone. They don’t talk much, keeping an ear out for any movement, but Erwin eventually hands the bandana back and Levi croaks out a curt “Thanks, Erwin.”

Erwin hands him the flask once more and tells him to keep it for now. 

So Levi drinks the sweetened water mixture every so often and he’s become used to the burn by the time they make it up a slope that leads them back to the surface. The sun is not quite high enough for it to be setting as of yet and Levi leans against the entryway as Erwin attempts to radio Hanji and Mike. There’s static, but a faraway, crackly voice comes through. Levi notices the relief wash over his Commander’s face and looks away. He feels the same relief wash over him too. They decide to reconvene at a small town not too far from where they are located. It’s a bit of backtracking, but it’s the best choice they have for now.

Walking away from the setting sun only made Levi’s sunburn all the more prevalent, but he follows closely behind Erwin. His gun is at the ready, Erwin making the careful decisions to move forward. They were fortunate enough to have been able to avoid hostiles. The storm driving away most people, but Levi and Erwin press on in companionable silence. 

Then they came upon the small village where they are now waiting. A carpet left over from the home’s previous residents was spread on the ground to give Levi’s injuries a little bit of comfort. The fall effecting him more than he had initially thought. He says nothing to Erwin, who is still keeping an eye out for the rest of their team. 

Levi barely hears the shot and the grunt of pain as he watches his Commander fall back. Blood is soaking through the sleeve of Erwin’s uniform. A second shot, much louder, is fired and a red mark flashes over Erwin’s scalp. Levi quickly falls to the ground, staring at the blood slowly darkening the grime ridden roof. He huffs at the ground for a moment before pushing himself up and going to a wall for cover. He pulls out his rifle and rests it against the wall. He keeps his head low and takes in the area. He hears Erwin gasp something along the line of, “Your 3 o’clock.” Levi turns his gaze East and sees the movement. He retaliates, keeping his head low as he picks them off easily. It’s a small group of rebels hiding behind a small home, but he makes sure that no one is able to warn others. 

He hates this game, he thinks before turning and scrambling towards his Commander. The man is laying on his back, breathing in deep, pain etched in his features. Levi looks down at him, for once, and Erwin gives him a half grin. 

Levi’s chokes on the air as he growls out, “Don’t you dare saying a fucking word. We’re waiting for now.”

He takes the bandana from his collar and washes it with the bit of the liquid in the canteen. Once he’s satisfied with its cleanliness, he ties it around Erwin’s arm to staunch the blood as best he could. 

“I’ve always liked this song.” Erwin mutters. There’s blood running down his forehead and into his hair. 

Levi scowls at him, listening to the echoes of the radio, as he makes sure the injury to Erwin’s head isn’t more than a scrape. It’s a deep cut, Levi frowns and starts unbuttoning his uniform. Erwin is silent, but watches every movement. The cloth is now pressed against Erwin’s head, Levi looking frustrated with the whole situation.

“Devdas was a good movie.”

Levi huffs and looks down at Erwin incredulously. “Only you would be going on about Bollywood movies while you’re bleeding out.”

“We should watch it sometime.” 

Levi notices Erwin’s voice growing faint. He looks peaceful, staring up into the sky He removes one of the hands holding the uniform top and pats his cheek. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now. You know, only you would be into old Bollywood films.”

“It’s not that old, Levi.”

“Over a decade is classified as old… _classic_ even.”

Erwin laughs and as his voice tapers off he looks up to the sky. The sun is finally setting, getting less and less like a heat lamp directly on you neck and more like a warm hug of a thick blanket. Levi is trying to get ahold of Hanji or Mike to see where they are currently at. It’s in that moment of frustration and peacefulness, Erwin closes his eyes and grins. 

“... Levi.”

“Shut up. I’ve almost picked up their signal.”

Erwin picks up his uninjured arm and pats the man’s leg with a sort of heavy awkward pat.

“Thanks for being here.”

Levi is about to ask what he’s going on about when he notices Erwin’s eyes drift close. A sort of panic washes over him, but it’s cut off by the loud buzz of a radio being connected.


End file.
